One difficulty in the modular packaging is the installation of cabling, including wiring and terminal insertion. Screws may be used to implement and secure wiring and terminal integration. However, the removal of these screws is necessary in order to remove or change the wiring and terminal combinations. Removing the screws requires the disconnection of the function module and solid state relay, and separation of the function module in order to fully remove the screw. These steps make the rewiring process cumbersome and tedious.